Not All Wishes Come True
by Epik-Nomz
Summary: this is just some rlly short 2DxMurdoc oneshot thing. 2D is in love with Murdoc but he doesnt feel the same way, so 2D thinks if he becomes a girl he may have a chance with Murdoc.


**this is just a rlly (RLLY) short and dumb oneshot thing i made for 2DxMurdoc...**

"I'm bored" Murdoc groaned. But 2D wasn't listening. 2D was concentrating on making his move. 2D slowly slid his head down towards Murdoc's shoulder. Nice and easy- thump! "I'm going to get a beer" said Murdoc getting up and walking away. 2D laid there on the couch wishing Murdoc would come back. He was so close! Though he would have probably punched him for laying his head on his shoulder anyways.

2D had no idea why he had such a huge crush on him. That Murdoc guy was one nasty old man. But 2D was too blinded by love to see that. Every time 2D got close to him, 2D felt nervous and trembled a little inside. Every time Murdoc touched him, 2D would blush like a cherry. 2D would never miss a word when Murdoc talked to him, and whatever he said would echo in his mind for 30 minutes. At night, 2D dreamed to be with Murdoc in his bed. He wished he could cuddle next to him under the warmth of the bed sheets. He wanted to wake up in the morning and still see Murdoc lying next to him. 2D wanted to share his mornings and nights with him, side by side every moment. 2D wished that Murdoc would hold him close when he cried, to wipe away his tears and be cradled in his arms. 2D wished Murdoc was the one to be there when he was scared too, to be the one to fight away his fears. 2D wanted to know what Murdoc's touch felt like when he wasn't angry, he wondered what his touch felt like when Murdoc was romantic and lustful. He wanted to know what it was like to be kissed by him, to feel and taste his mouth, the sweet sensation. 2D wondered how warm and inviting Murdoc's hugs were, and how Murdoc would take him in his arms. 2D felt like crying every time he was denied by him. He hated it when Murdoc would insult and abuse him every chance he got. He wished that instead of calling him 'faceache' or 'dullard' he would call him 'darling' or 'sunshine'. 2D wished instead of punching him he would hug him. Instead of him saying 'I hate you' he would say 'I love you'. All of these thoughts would sometimes bring a tear to 2D's eye. No matter how impossible things were, 2D was a hopeful kind of person. 2D would always pray and make wishes every chance he got. Every dandelion he found he made a wish, every time the clock stuck 11:11 he made a wish, every birthday candle he made a wish, and every shooting star he made a wish. Anything to get Murdoc's love. 2D would kill for Murdoc's love. 2D wanted to be Murdoc's, and only Murdoc's. He wanted to know what it was like, for Murdoc to get jealous when others were around his 2D. '_His 2d'. _Those two words rung in his head. Another tear started to form in his eye. He could feel his heart swelling up in his throat. "Why doesn't he love me? Wot's wrong with me?" 2D clutched his heart. 2D grabbed his pain killers and took a few before his headache got too bad. "Is et because I have blue hair? Because I have a missing eye? (and the other is in the back of me head?) Because I don't have me front teeth? Is et because…I'm a boy?" 2D thought about himself being a girl. Maybe Murdoc would accept him if he were a girl. Then an idea hit him. "_Wot if I were a girl?..." _2D thought to himself. 2D got to his feet and rushed to the bathroom. He opened one of the drawers under the sink and pulled out two hair bows. He made a pigtail on each side of his head that stuck out 3 inches. Then he dug in the drawer and found some of Noodle's make-up. He applied the blue eye shadow all over his eyelids. He made a poorly straight dark black lin around his eyes. He then applied the mascara and blush, which stood out very pink on his pale skin. Then for the icing on the cake- lip gloss. He had never put on make up before, so his was a bit, well 'un-tidy' looking I guess you could say. He snuck into Noodle's room and found a pretty pink tank top that fit his body in width but not length, so it went above his belly button, showing his happy trail. Then he found a pretty matching pink skirt that stretched so it easily fit onto his hips. He put on some white stockings, which only went up to his knees since Noodle was much shorter than him. 2D wasn't going to be able to find any shoes for his little outfit so he was just going to have to go barefoot. 2D skipped down to Murdoc Winnebago, practicing how to be more girly. 2D knocked on the door and waited for Murdoc to answer. "Come in" he groaned. 2D opened the door and peeked his head in. "Hey Muds" he smiled. Murdoc had his back turned to 2D. "Wot the hell do you want, faceache?" Murdoc turned around and 2D stepped inside, showing his new self. Murdoc stared at 2D with his mouth wide open. "Okay, I knew you were a queer but, this was a bit more than I expected" Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. 2D stood with his hands behind his back. "I'm a girl now Muds" he smiled. "Are you doing drugs?" Murdoc examined him closely. "No, silly goose" 2D said getting closer to Murdoc. "Are those Noodle's clothes?" asked Murdoc looking closely at his shirt and skirt. "Aren't they cute?" 2D asked sitting down next to Murdoc. Murdoc stared at him dumbfounded. "You're funny" 2D giggled. "Wha…Wot the fuck is going on!" Murdoc shouted back away from 2D. "Wot's wrong?" 2D crawled over on Murdoc. "Get off me you fruit cake!" Murdoc shouted pushing 2D off. "But Muds…" 2D once again crawled up again on Murdoc but this time placed a hand on Murdoc's cheek. Murdoc was too shocked, confused, and creeped out by this to push him off this time. 2D's eye became more passionate and he smiled. 2D slowly dove in to kiss Murdoc. 2D's soft lips soon met Murdoc's rough lips, and their tongues collided into each other. The kiss was more amazing than 2D had ever imagined. 2D was so caught up in the action he soon started to get a little touchy; 2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc, brushing his fingers in Murdoc's hair, grinding his pelvis and torso into Murdoc. But Murdoc snapped. He punched 2D in the face; 2D whimpered and fell back off of Murdoc. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST FUCKING K-KISS ME!" Murdoc's veins were bulging in his neck and forehead, and on his fists as if he was about to punch him again. Murdoc was so worked up he looked as though he was going to blow a gasket. "I-I'm sorry" 2D whimpered covering his face with his arms to try and avoid another punch to the face. "FIRST YOU WALK IN HER DRESSED AS A GIRL THEN YOU KISS ME! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ARSE, FACEACHE!" he scowled at 2D. 2D curled up in fatal position on the bed. He looked so pitiful and helpless. "GET OUT OF MY WINNEBAGO AND OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE MAGOT" he threw 2D out of the door. "But Murdoc I-"before 2D could finish Murdoc slammed the door and was gone. "I…love you" 2D looked up at the door with teary eyes.

**yeah when i started out typing this i was planning on making it into something more...romantic but...i guess that worked too xP reviews plz!**


End file.
